This invention relates to a flexible abrasive member particularly suitable for abrading, grinding, smoothing, and finishing operations on stone, glass and other materials in heavy-duty applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,467, issued Aug. 17, 1981, to Ian Gorsuch discloses a flexible abrasive member comprising a flexible non-conductive mesh carrying a multitude of nickel deposits in which abrasive material, such as diamond grit, is embedded.
According to the Gorsuch patent, the flexible abrasive member is manufactured by first laying a sheet of flexible non-conductive mesh material onto a smooth electrically conductive surface, suitably masked to expose only those surface portions where electrodeposition is desired, so that the mesh material is in immovable relationship with the conductive surface. Nickel is then electrodeposited onto the exposed portions of the smooth surface through the mesh material in the presence of abrasive material so that the abrasive material becomes embedded in the metal layer and the mesh becomes embedded in the nickel deposits. Finally, the mesh is stripped from the electrically conductive surface and cut into the desired shape.
There are, however, a number of disadvantages associated with the process. The preparation of the cylinder prior to each deposition is expensive and complex. The process is slow and can only operate on a batch basis because a sheet of flexible mesh material of specific size must be attached to the cylinder, applied under tension, and maintained in immovable relationship therewith.
More importantly, the product produced by the Gorsuch process is structurally weak and only suitable for light-duty operations, such as lens grinding. If the product is used in heavier duty applications, such as abrading belts, the mesh has to be bonded to a suitable substrate. The heat generated during the abrading operation makes it difficult to provide a satisfactory bond, and difficulties have been experienced due to the belts breaking, the nickel deposits chipping off the intrinsically weak mesh, and delamination of the belts.
Our co-pending Canadian Application No. 518,201, filed on Sept. 15, 1986, describes a method which overcomes the problems relating to the preparation of the conductive cylinder and permits continuous operation of the process. In this method the mask is applied directly to the mesh, which is rendered conductive, instead of to the conductive surface. When a mesh is employed, however, the abrasive member must still be bonded to a strong substrate for heavy-duty applications.